


It's Never Ideal

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/F, Oops I Fell In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Weiss and Blake have some things to hash out after the battle at the Docks. How's that going to go?Dedicated to my Angel. Forever and Always...even if I stay up much too late.





	It's Never Ideal

Blake sat, quiet as ever, flipping a page in a novel. Things had returned to some semblance of normalcy with the battle at the docks having been resolved – everyone seemed to be happier, at least, despite the tensions that still existed between the middle two teammates of Team RWBY. The hour was quiet and late, and the newly-outed faunus had decided to spend her evening reading a little. It gave her time to think, at least.

Amber-gold eyes peered up for just a moment when the door opened, and in stepped the beauty queen. Then back to her novel.

“Blake.” “Weiss.”

Nothing more was said, though a lingering look from Weiss did not go unnoticed, purely out of the feeling gotten when someone's eyes are left on someone for just a moment too long. Soon, though, books were set down, and scratching of a pencil on paper came quietly from the corner desk opposite Blake's bottom bunk.

Pages flipped, and papers shuffled, for minutes on minutes. The silence was heavy.

“Blake,” after a few long minutes more. Blake cast her gaze up, to see Weiss working as she had been.

“Yes, Weiss?”

“I needed to talk to you. About the...faunus thing.”

Blake simply went back to her book, an invisible shudder crossing through her as the elephant in the room was brought up once more – tensions still hadn't quite subsided as much as she'd have liked in the wake of the docks. “...Go on.”

The distinct sound of a pencil clacking against a desk as it was set down with purpose.

“I need you to understand. What I said was all true, about the target on my family. People who were family to me died, Blake. With how that history went, I'm sure you understand why I--”

“Don't, Weiss.” Blake looked up, once more, shutting her book with a thick thud. “I get it. You don't like the faunus. You don't like what I am.”

“That's not—”

“You think your history with a target means you get a pass and that it's okay for you to do that. Well, look. It's not, Weiss. I'm not with the Fang anymore and you need to get it through your head, up into that pretty castle tower you live in, that faunus aren't awful just because of the awful things that happened to your family. I'm sorry that they did and I wish they didn't have to happen. But that stuff you say, that you think, that you keep being so indignant about? THAT'S why it happened.” Blake huffed loudly, furrowing her brow at her own outburst. “So when you want to stop being so damn high and mighty about it, tell me. Until then, leave me to my devices and I'll leave you to wallow in your oh-so-troubled childhood.”

Silence permeated the room once more, though it was clear that this silence held the same tensions as before, amplified to a whole new level.

“I was going to ask you to help me get better, Blake.”

Blake narrowed her eyes, peering over at the Schnee who continued to face away from her, across the room. “Why, so you can get your cultural sensitivity points?”

A small, single laugh went through Weiss. “No. Because I...” A deep, long sigh. Weiss turned to face Blake, at last – streaks of tears on her cheeks, silent as the room had been, normally-sharp sapphires dulled with pain.

“Because I care about you, Blake. Because I've had some time to think between then and now and I realized how much I missed you and that – and if you ever say this to anyone I will deny it – that I might have been wrong about some things.”

Blake crossed her arms, and let out a low sound of doubt. “Do you really, honestly think that you can just say that, and have me forget about the things you said to me? The last time I had to hear something that vile...”

“No, Blake, I don't think I can. I don't just...deserve that, and I realize that, and that's why I am asking you, instead of letting you run away again. But look, if you don't want to, if you're sure I'm not going to be worth it? Fine. I'll get better by myself, and I'll show you.” Those words seemed to reignite something, within those bright blue eyes, casting that fire behind them that said something, spoke something.

Blake closed her own eyes, and turned to sit at the edge of the bed, shaking her head for a moment, slow. “Weiss, look. I...don't know why you want me to help you so much, here. I don't know why you're trying to come to me, and say all this, and pretend that what happened didn--”

“Because I want to get better for you, you dunce, because I love you.”

There was a moment of silence while that statement processed, shock crossing first Weiss' face as she clapped her hand over her mouth, and Blake's soon after, purely out of confusion.

Blake pulled back slightly. “You...do?” She regarded the heiress with ironclad caution.

A low sigh came from Weiss, her shoulders going slack and her gaze falling down to the ground. “Do you really think that I don't feel awful about the things I said now that I have had time to really think on it? Because I do. I feel dirty about it. And I need to get better, because I am not going to sit here and pretend that I didn't hurt you, and even the thought of you being hurt because of me kills me inside.” Her gaze rose again, tears streaming anew. “When I realized how much I missed you, Blake, I realized that I wasn't just missing a teammate, and I don't ever expect you to return that. But please. Let me do this.”

Blake's gaze lowered for a moment, thinking on it all. It wasn't something easy. Life never was, and of all the people in the world, the one to fall in love with her was the heiress to a company that had such a bad reputation with her history? It was poetic.

And yet, gazing over at the pristine white boots across the room, Blake couldn't think of a reason why Weiss would lie about this. Blake couldn't think of a reason why it was a bad thing. And Blake couldn't think of a reason why she would deny the way her heart hurt so much more when she had heard the vitriol that was said in the past coming from Weiss of all people. Perhaps it was because it was someone she considered a friend? Perhaps more?

Blake's amber eyes finally came to rise and look at Weiss. “Okay,” she said, almost to her own surprise. “You have a lot to learn, and none of it is going to be easy for you.”

A nod from the heiress.

“I'm not going to say no to a friend.” A few moments passed, as Blake regarded the face gazing back at her, a small smile on the lips she watched, brightness in those blue eyes. “I'm not going to say no to someone I care about, very much. I'm not goi--”

“Just say it, Belladonna.”

“I love you, too. Goddamn it.” A small smile crossed her face as she shook her head with a small laugh. “Let's...get better together.”

“Let's. And Blake?”

“Hm?”

“If you tell anyone I was anything but dignified this entire time, I will bury you in lawsuits.”


End file.
